Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food-accommodating container for a domestic refrigeration appliance, which is embodied in the form of a tray and a lateral wall with a first planar wall and a second planar wall arranged at an angle thereto. The walls open out at a curved transition which connects the walls and is an integral part of the lateral wall. Furthermore, the food-accommodating container has a decorative film, which is applied to areas of the lateral wall. Moreover the invention relates to a domestic refrigeration appliance having at least one such food-accommodating container.
It is known that domestic refrigeration appliances for storing and conserving food, such as for instance a refrigerator or freezer or a refrigerator-freezer combination device have food-accommodating containers in the form of door trays or drawers. These food-accommodating containers are typically embodied from plastic and are transparent. By means of these decorative films, individual optical embodiments can be achieved and appliance variants can be easily embodied. Since no explicit metallic parts have to be used for instance to display a metallic, in areas, food-accommodating container, a corresponding decorative film can instead be optically designed in this regard.
Decorative films of this type can however either only be applied to one wall and can therefore be attached locally only to a limited degree. The application is difficult specifically when, in respect of the height of the tray-type food-accommodating container, a decorative film of this type is only to be applied in areas and is thus not to be applied across the complete height, so that a uniform appearance may, if applicable, only be embodied in a careless and non-uniform manner specifically on a lower edge of the decorative film.